Finding Me: Year Three
by A Fangirl Named Desire
Summary: AU Dementors, murders, and boyfriends, oh my. Here comes another fun year!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Welp here it is! Year three! Oh thank you all for your support on this series! it was the first I've ever finished publishing and i'm so happy! Anyway, enjoy chapter one!_**

...

Finding Me: Year Three

Chapter One

I looked out the window of Harry and I's bedroom with a sigh. It was our thirteenth birthday and it was just as lonely as the last one, well for Harry. I was getting mail from George on a regular basis and I couldn't wait to see him again. Hermione was in France though so she couldn't send me anything and Hedwig wasn't allowed to send mail. Also, Ron wasn't sending Harry anything because he got Harry in trouble. I still laughed over the whole incident.

_I watched as Uncle Vernon went to pick up the phone._

_"__Vernon Dursley speaking." Harry froze and I had to cover my mouth to hide the laughter at the next bit._

_"__HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I-WANT-TO-TALK-TO-HARRY-POTTER! _

_It was Ron Weasley and he was screaming into the phone. Uncle Vernon had to hold it a foot from his ear._

_"__WHO IS THIS? WHO ARE YOU?" I was almost dying with holding my laughter in at Vernon yelling._

_"__RON-WEASLEY! I'M-A-FRIEND-OF-HARRY'S-FROM-SCHOOL-"_

Uncle Vernon went to town on Harry after that and we were both sent to our room. Thankfully Harry didn't say it was my fault. Actually, he's lately been just ignoring me. That was okay, I guess. A little lonely but I'm just happy for George's letters. As I looked out the window, I frowned.

"Harry."

"What?" He grumbled as his head poked out from under the covers. He was finishing up his History of Magic essay.

"A bunch of owls are heading this way."

He scrambled out of his bed and looked where I was. We had to move out of the way as the clump flew in and landed on Harry's bed. The one I recognized as Errol had obviously passed out on the journey and was being held up by a Hogwarts owl and Hedwig. I recognized Hermione's handwriting on an unfamiliar owl next to the Hogwarts owl. The Hogwarts one had two packages and two letters on it. The package from Errol I recognized George's scrawl and it looked like Hedwig had something for Harry from Ron.

I opened the letter from George.

_Dear Emily,_

_Happy Birthday! Ron's a little peeved that I'm using Errol but Harry's owl came so he was able to send his gift. Egypt is okay I guess but Fred and I tried to shut Percy in a tomb and got in trouble. He got Head Boy but won't shut up about it so you can probably understand our reasoning._

_I kind of miss having your voice in my head but we're heading back a week before term and then staying at the Leaky Cauldron the night before. Think you can make it? Your gift is just a little something I found in a shop. Hope you like it._

_-George_

I opened the box to show a bracelet with a strange pendent on it. There was another note.

_The pendent is the Ankh symbol. It's the symbol of life._

I smiled and set the bracelet aside before taking Hermione's gift.

_Dear Emily,_

_Happy Birthday! So as you probably know, I'm in France. It's amazing here but I didn't know how I was going to get your present to you. Then an owl suddenly came to the hotel window and held out its leg. Imagine that! It's not much, I bet George got you something amazing, but I hope you like it. _

_How's your homework going by the way? George wrote me surprisingly and said they were all going to London the day before term started, can you come? If not I will see you September 1st!_

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

I opened her gift to see a pair of pajama bottoms with the glass incased rose from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. I smiled and set the bottoms with my bracelet and started to open the package from Hagrid when it suddenly made a snapping sound as if with jaws. I looked at Harry and he was struggling with a moving book. I quickly got some tape and wound it around the book while Harry took his belt and buckled it. Harry grabbed Hagrids note and read aloud.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Think you might find this useful for next year. Wont say no more here. Tell you when I see you. Hope the muggles are treating you and Emily right._

_All the best,_

_Hagrid_

"What in the hell was he thinking, sending an attacking book through the mail." Harry muttered.

"Well we're both taking Care of Magical Creatures. Maybe he teaches that class." Harry nodded at my answer and opened his Hogwarts letter. I opened mine and grinned at the sight of the Hogsmeade permission form. Angelina said Hogsmeade was an all magic village just outside Hogwarts that third year and up could visit. Harry groaned.

"We'll never get Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign this." He moaned and I bit my lip before holding out my hand. He hesitantly gave me the note and I took out my pen. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh." I hissed as I focused on my writing. I grinned after a moment and handed him back the letter.

"You…forged his signature?" Harry gaped and I shrugged before putting my stuff away. Harry frowned. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Just because we're not on good terms doesn't mean I want you to _completely _suffer. Hogsmeade is fun and everyone should have fun."

"Oh, thanks." He said and I smiled.

"What did Ron get you?"

"A Pocket Sneakoscope. It's supposed to spin and whistle when something dangerous comes near." I nodded as I looked at what looked like a glass spinning top. "What did you get?"

"George got me a bracelet with the Egyptian symbol for life on it and Hermione got me pajama bottoms with the rose from Beauty and the Beast." I smiled. "Anyway, good night. Don't stress too hard on the homework."

"Yeah, uh, goodnight." He said uncertainly and I smiled before getting in my bed. I just had a civil conversation with Harry and it felt good. Maybe we'll have more.

...

**_Awe, Harry and Emily are slowly starting to get along! did you like the first chapter? I hope you like the presents! Read and Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hey so a big surprise for you all in this chapter. I hope you like it! This was a fun chapter to write. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Two

"Well I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten." Harry and I froze at his words and my twin spoke in horror.

"Aunt Marge? Sh-she's not coming here, is she?"

Marge Dursley was Uncle Vernon's sister so we were in no way related by blood but we've been forced to call her "Aunt" all our lives. She was a demon, a terrible demon, who hated Harry and me with a passion. She would give us dog biscuits as presents and always said stuff like we were too thin. Well sorry for being underfed by our relatives and being shoved into a cramped cupboard, because I know that's why we're so thin and small. Abuse.

"Marge'll be here for a week." Uncle Vernon snarled at us. "And while we're on the subject, we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."

Dudley looked away from his new telly with a smirk. He loved to see Harry and I get bullied by his father. I figured it was his favorite past time. Well, besides shoving his face with food.

"Firstly, you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when speaking to Marge."

"Only if she has one when speaking to us." I stated and Harry nodded.

"Secondly," The man acted as if he hadn't heard me, "as Marge does not know of both your _abnormalities_, I don't want any-any funny stuff while she's here. Both of you behave, got it?"

"Only if she does." Harry said with a scowl.

"And thirdly, we've told Marge that you, girl, go to Mary Rutter's Institute for Criminal Girls and you, boy, to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."

"WHAT?!" We yelled together.

"And we'll be sticking to that story or there will be trouble.

Harry and I looked at each other in shock. This was the worst birthday present ever. A week of that vile woman! Vernon left to get Aunt Marge and we dejectedly went upstairs to put away our stuff. Harry sent Hedwig off to the Weasleys and I sent Errol who was now well rested with a note to George that we couldn't communicate. And then we sat.

"Harry." I said quietly and he looked over.

"I'm sorry I told Malfoy about you breaking my wrist." Knowing Harry would be the only company I had, I might as well make amends. He was silent before slowly moving to sit next to me.

"I'm sorry I even broke your wrist." He frowned. "Look, I don't know what happened to us but if you'd like, we could try and start over."

"You make it sound like we were just friends." I snorted and he laughed. "But okay. Hi, I'm Emily Potter, your twin sister."

"Harry Potter, your twin brother." I laughed and we hugged.

"Our relationship may not be the same but at least we can work together." I said once I let go of him. "But, do I have to get along with Ron?"

"No, I guess not." Harry sighed just as Aunt Petunia shrieked for us.

"Get the door!" Aunt Petunia hissed at me and I looked at Harry before I opened the door to our torture.

….

It was Aunt Marge's last day that it happened. Harry and I were trying very hard to block out Aunt Marge's voice but it wasn't working. She seemed much louder than normal and I was trying hard not to explode but my anger had a shorter fuse with this woman than Harry had with her.

"This Potter, you never told me what he did?"

"He-didn't work." It was obvious dinner time discussion wasn't going as planned for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. "Unemployed."

"As I expected!" Aunt Marge was gleeful at the answer. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who-"

"Shut up!" I said darkly and it went silent. Harry was trying to silently calm me but it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry?" Aunt Marge said in shock.

"I said shut up! You know nothing about our parents." I snarled. "There's nothing wrong with them or us. Maybe there's something wrong with you!"

"Right, now you listen here you-"

But Aunt Marge stopped talking. It seemed words failed her and she was swelling with anger, but the welling didn't stop. Her face was expanding, her tiny eyes were bulging, and her mouth was tightening too much for speech. Buttons were popping from her tweed jacket and her stomach was showing from her waistband as her fingers started growing like salami. Uncle Vernon went to grab her and was almost lifted up in the air himself but Ripper, Aunt Marge's bulldog, sunk his teeth into our Uncle's leg. Harry and I bolted out of the kitchen. We ran upstairs and grabbed our trunks and went downstairs just as Uncle Vernon cornered me.

"COME BACK IN HERE! COME BACK IN HERE AND PUT HER RIGHT!" Before I could get my wand pointed at him, Harry had his stuck at Uncle Vernon's heart.

"She deserved it. She deserved what she got. Stay away from us." Harry growled.

"We're going." I hissed. "We've had enough." Harry and I then disappeared into the night.

I sighed as I sat on the curb on Magnolia Crescent. Harry was standing and looking around.

"Do you think I'll be expelled for doing that to Aunt Marge?" I whispered and Harry looked over before sitting down next to me.

"I'll make sure you're not." Harry frowned. "I mean we just started getting along again. Hogwarts would be boring."

"Thanks Ha-"

"Shhh," he interrupted and pointed across the street, "what's that?"

I squinted to see a large black shape in the form of a dog with grey eyes. I pointed my wand forward and suddenly Harry and I were pushed back as a deafening BANG was heard. A triple-decker, violently purple bus was coming to a halt in front of us. Gold lettering was on the windshield and read _The Knight Bus. _A conductor than stepped out in a purple uniform and spoke loudly.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve-"

He stopped abruptly when he spotted Harry and I on the ground. I quickly fixed my fringe so it covered my cheek while Harry fixed his so it covered his forehead.

"Can this take us to the Leaky Cauldron?" I asked quickly and he bobbed his head in affirmative.

"Yes it can miss." He cleared his throat as we stood. "Costs eleven Sickles. But for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice." Harry grabbed two Galleons and muttering to keep the change.

Stan then helped us get our trunks and Hedwigs cage onto the bus. But there was no bus seats, just half a dozen brass beds by the curtained windows. It was amazing really, I could tell Harry was amazed too.

"You two 'ave this one." Stan shoved our trunks under the bed behind the driver who was sitting in an arm chair. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. Ernie, this is-what are your names?"

"Neville Longbottom." Harry said quickly and I was about to say Hermione's name but Harry and I looked too alike.

"Hermione Longbottom." Harry raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"Ern' this is Neville and Hermione Longbottom." I could swear I was looking at a giant bug but realized it was just his glasses. "Take 'er away, Ern'."

Harry and I were flattened against our bed as the bus left with another loud bang. We struggled to sit up and I gaped outside the window. We were going so fast everything was a blur. It seemed Ernie hadn't mastered the use of the steering wheel because we were mounting the pavement but never hitting anything. Everything seemed to jump out of the way at last minute so magic was obviously involved.

"Are you seeing this?" I whispered to Harry and he nodded, wide eyed. He noticed the Daily Prophet that Stan had unfurled and spoke, causing me to look over.

"That man! He was on the Muggle news!" I saw where he was pointing and saw a sunken faced man with long matted hair.

"Sirius Black, right?" I tried to remember the name I heard on the news.

"'Course 'e was on the Muggle news. Where you been?" He chuckled at our blank looks. "'E's a murderer. Got himself locked up in Azkaban, 'e did."

"The prison?" I asked remembering where Hagrid was taken last year.

"How did he escape?" Harry asked with a frown.

"That's the question! He's the first one who done it!" Stan lowered his voice. "He was a big supporter of…You-Know-Who. Reckon you've 'eard of him?"

Harry and I just nodded at that. Yeah, we've heard of him.

….

I sighed as Minister Fudge left Harry and I in front of our rooms. Harry rolled his eyes and said goodnight before heading into his room. I entered mine and pulled out my new pajama bottoms along with a plain white shirt and sleepily changed before climbing into bed and instantly falling asleep.

...

**_Yep, Harry and Emily are on better terms! I was going to wait until fourth year but I changed my mind. Hope you liked! Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_*scary voice* I'm baaack! My grandma has been very sick, if you read my profile, but she's doing much better so I've decided to work on this again. I'm planning on just working on this series but I may work on my A Light in The Storm at some point. So this was fun to work on because what I've been waiting to do happens (can you guess?). Okay, enjoy chapter three!_**

...

Chapter Three

"Lav! Parvati!" I waved my arm from where I was sitting next to Harry as we ate some ice cream. My two dorm mates came up with grins before they saw Harry. They looked at me and I grinned. "We made up."

"Oh." Lavender said as Harry shrugged.

"Ooooh, where did you get that bracelet!" Parvati squealed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to look at the Firebolt."

"Okay, have fun torturing yourself." I grinned and he stuck his tongue out before leaving.

"Where did you get the bracelet?" Parvati demanded again and I blushed.

"George gave it to me for my birthday."

"And how are you going to say thank you?" Lavender raised an eyebrow and I turned redder.

"She might not need to figure that out." We looked over to see Hermione standing there with a smile. I got up and we all hugged.

"Thank you for the pajama bottoms." I said and she shrugged.

"As I was saying, I saw the Weasleys head into the Leaky Cauldron just a few minutes ago and George said he was looking for you." Just then, George appeared.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked and I nodded before following him into the Leaky Cauldron. It was empty except for Tom the Inn Keeper and a few bar goers.

"What's up?" I asked and he cleared his throat.

"Well-it's just-I wanted to say-"

"You're rambling, whats wrong?" I frowned and he suddenly cupped my cheek and put his lips to mine. I squeaked before getting out of my shock and kissing him back.

It was better than anything I could imagine. His lips were so soft against mine and I couldn't help but tangle my fingers in his hair as we kissed. A sense of contentment seemed to engulf me and I pulled myself closer to him. Oh I was right to wait because this was just perfect in my mind and I wanted it to last forever. It was like everything was being let out as I held onto him but eventually air was needed so he pulled away with a grin. Something in me wanted to pull him back to my lips but maybe it was just a first kiss high and believe me, that was an amazing first kiss.

"Definitely worth the wait." He said quietly and I bit my lip. My arms were still around his neck and I pulled his head back down.

"Definitely." I whispered against his lips and he grinned.

"So do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked once his mouth was free again. I pretended to think.

"I guess Weasley." I grinned at him and he looked relieved before taking my hand.

"So, how was this summer with Harry?"

"I never got to tell you but about four weeks ago, we made up." I shrugged and he looked stunned.

"So you two aren't fighting or anything?"

"Nah, seems pointless really. He apologized and I apologized, so we're good." I smiled and kissed his cheek before we walked out into Diagon Alley.

…..

"Are you sure Hermione?" I asked as I hesitantly scratched the grumpy looking cat behind the ears. It started purring and I smiled.

"He's a sweetheart, isn't he?"

"Sweetheart my arse." Ron muttered and I glared at him.

Harry had explained the situation and Ron was just as pleased as me. He obviously hadn't forgiven me for the howler his mum sent him during first year. Well I still hadn't forgiven him for ruining my locket but I would deal with him for Harry. Hermione was even iffier but said she would stick by me in any case. So now we had a lopsided quartet going on.

"Oh all Crookshanks did was attack Scabbers. He's a cat. They attack rodents." I shrugged and Ron glowered but I ignored him.

George's hand was still in mine as we walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. Fred kept waggling his eyebrows at me and I scowled at him while George chuckled. I sighed as we entered the pub and I could feel Mrs. Weasleys happy eyes on our joined hands. I knew she knew about the marriage contract/soul bond but I didn't know how to talk to her about it. Well George obviously did because he pulled me over.

"Mum can we talk to you privately?"

_"__What are you doing?"_

_"__I want answers. You want answers. We're getting answers."_

"Of course dear." She smiled and we followed her. Once we were alone in my room, Mrs. Weasley spoke. "So is this about the soul bond or marriage contract?" I recovered from her spot on question first.

"Both. All I got was a letter from my mum when I was eleven that said I had a soul mate and a marriage contract with the same person."

"We realized it was me when, well, the first clue was when our hands touched for the first time and suddenly we could hear each other's thoughts. Then I had a memory of us soul bonding when I was three."

"Well with a soul bond you get a mind link. With the marriage contract, when Emily turns seventeen, you two will officially be engaged as you both have to be of age in the wizarding world."

"And why didn't you tell me?" George asked a question I knew was bugging him.

"Your father and I promised Lily and James we would wait until it was the right time." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "We wanted you to figure it out yourselves."

"Oh." George frowned and I squeezed his hand causing him to smile.

"Is that everything you wanted to know?"

"Yes." We said together and she nodded with a smile before leaving the room. George looked at me and I smiled, causing him to grin before kissing me gently. I sighed against his mouth, feeling like everything was perfect.

...

**_George and Emily are finally together! Yay! Read and please Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, the woman who shaped my childhood!_

**_Hey. So I finally read my reviews and I feel so bad! I had people following this series since first year and I just...stopped, like that! I had major family problems going on but it was not right of me to do that and I am very sorry for those who are frustrated with me. Anyway, a big revelation happens in this chapter that I am very proud of. It will very much effect Emily's story line. Okay, enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Four

I rested my head against George and he grinned as he ate. I already knew how our relationship was going to be. A very cuddly one. With George, it felt like I could never get harmed. It sounded so sappy but he was warm and I liked the warmth. I sighed as I rested against him and Hermione looked at me with a raised eyebrow from where she was sitting next to Ginny. I blushed and George, who apparently saw the interaction, chuckled.

_I heard the whole cuddle thing. You got to remember, I can hear your thoughts._

_Are you going to tease me now?_

_No. I agree with you. _He grinned at me and I blushed a darker red before turning to finish my food.

Harry seemed to be trying hard to have a civil conversation with Hermione. It seemed to be working though Ron didn't seem happy. Hermione was talking to him about what happened last year with the chamber and I couldn't help but smile at his sincerely interested look.

Later that night, as I was about to head into my room, George pulled me into his arms and before I could get over my surprise he was kissing me. I tangled my fingers in his red hair as his arms locked behind my back. It felt like every kiss was the first and I couldn't get enough. I pulled myself even closer and eventually we pulled away from each other. I was a little dazed and he grinned.

_I'll see you tomorrow. _He kissed my cheek and left.

The next day, we made it late to Kings Cross, just like last year. I was surprised when Mr. Weasley asked that Harry and I go at the same time. He looked very nervous which worried me but I let it past. When Harry got past the barrier, I fingered the letter in my pocket. When I had gone to my vault, I found another letter on the same stool but I had yet to open it. I found a carriage with Hermione, Harry, and Ron and we stored our trunks there before hopping off to say goodbye. Mr. Weasley asked to talk to Harry privately and he looked unsurprised. But I had to grab his hand and help him up when the train started moving.

"I need to tell you guys something." Harry said and we looked for a compartment, but the only one full had a single occupant. A man dressed in shabby robes and fast asleep.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron asked. We sat farthest away from the window, Hermione and I across from Harry and Ron.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione said and I noticed her glancing up at his case.

"How d'you know that?"

"It's on his case." I pointed and Hermione nodded. "What were you going to tell us, Harry?"

I was shocked when Harry explained that Sirius Black was after him. He looked at me and said that he also heard that he was after me too. I paled but like Harry, wasn't very worried. Hogwarts had wards surrounding it so of course he wouldn't be able to get in. Ron pointed out that no one knew how he escaped Azkaban so he might be able to get past wards. I shrugged and took out my letter. It was from my mum and as I read my eyes widened. I put a hand over my mouth, glanced at Professor Lupin, and felt the tears building but held them down.

"Emily, are you okay?" Hermione sounded worried and I noticed them all looking at me.

"No." I whispered.

"Why? Is it because of the letter?" Harry asked and since mum didn't write I couldn't say, I took a deep breath and read.

_Dear Flower,_

_Like your letter when you were eleven, I made sure you would get this when you turned thirteen. Your father and I feel that you will be able to understand it better at that age. It is about your godfather. If I am guessing right, you would not know about him until now and I am deeply sorry for that._

_You see, every witch and wizard has a godparent, it is some tradition that your father greatly wanted to follow so I agreed. Your godfather chosen was one of your father's best friends and he is a very kind and understanding man. I wish you could know him but some laws were put in place and he, if you live with Petunia like I'm guessing, would not be able to see you. I know you're wondering his name but I guess I was stalling._

_His name is Remus John Lupin, or just Remus Lupin but I find his middle name funny given his first. Anyway, maybe one day you will meet him and when you do, don't get angry, he cared about you very much and would have been there if he could. _

_I love you very much Flower, I can't say that enough._

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Mum_

_P.S. It's your dad again. If you want to freak him out, call him Moony. He knows what it means._

The other three looked at Professor Lupin who was still asleep. Hermione put her arm around me which I was grateful for as I was pretty close to a complete breakdown. I suddenly heard George's worried voice.

_Emily, are you okay?_

_No._

_What's wrong?_

_I just found out I have a godfather and I'm sitting in the same compartment as him. He's our new Defense teacher I think as that's the only subject left._

_Are you going to tell him right now? _George sounded shocked and worried.

_I can't. He's asleep._

_Do you want me to come to where you are?_

_"__No, it'll raise suspicion on how you know what's wrong. I'll see you at Hogwarts, okay?_

_Alright. Just tell me if you need me over there._

_Thank you._

….

I kept trying not to glance at Professor Lupin as the train traveled through the country fields but I couldn't help it. What laws had been set in place that prevented him from visiting, maybe letting Harry and I escape the hell that was the Dursley house? He looked really thin and his robes spoke of barely any money. Was he okay? Why was I so worried? I didn't even know him. I smiled as Harry handed me a Cauldron Cake and nibbled on it as I looked at my godfather. It sounded weird to me actually, to even think the word.

Malfoy appeared but when he realized a teacher was here, he left. The rain thickened the farther we traveled north until it was just a black sheet outside. The train started to slow and I frowned like Hermione. We had at least another hour until we were supposed to arrive. I watched as Harry looked out the door when the train suddenly came to a violent stop and he fell back into his seat.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Maybe we've broken down." My twin responded just as the lights flickered off.

_George, do you know whats going on?_

_No idea. Are you okay?_

_Yeah, fine. I can handle the dark._

_Okay._

"There's something moving out there." Ron's voice was strained as he looked out the window. "I think someone's coming aboard."

The train jolted again, like something had pushed it. I looked in Hermione's direction but it was so dark I could only see her outline. I then subconsciously looked over at Professor Lupin who was still asleep. That's when I noticed the window freezing over along with the water bottle next to Professor Lupin. Our breaths were coming out in white buffs and it was growing really cold. I was the first to notice it.

"Guys." I whispered and they looked towards the door, at the creature there. It was in flowing black robes. A scabbed hand moved by the handle and the door slowly slid open. It looked around, at least I thought it did, its face was completely covered by its hood. Did it even have a face? It suddenly looked at me as I was close to the door. It took in a long, rattling breath.

The cold was surrounding me, dragging me down. I couldn't move and I could barely breathe. As I sunk into the darkness, I heard a scream. A scream for mercy.

...

**_Didn't see Remus as her god father coming either, huh? Read and Review!_**


End file.
